


Something like resentment for the world

by bellfort3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF, sbi - Fandom
Genre: 3 and 1, Austin is mentioned, Gen, Jschlatt - Freeform, Niki is mentioned, Other, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, They ARE brothers, TommyInnit - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, bell delphine is mentioned, no romantic relationships, phil is mentioned, they are family, tommy protects wilbur, tubbo is there, wilbur loves tommy, wilbur protects tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellfort3/pseuds/bellfort3
Summary: The 3 times Wilbur was protective over Tommy and the 1 time Tommy was protective over Wilbur.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic - Relationship, they are Family - Relationship, they are brothers - Relationship
Comments: 55
Kudos: 960





	Something like resentment for the world

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Everyone say ‘thank you’ to Lillian_nator for sending me clips and peer pressuring me into writing this work! And big shout out to text to speech on google docs! Really couldn’t have done it without you. 
> 
> Anyway, the scenarios and dialogue is loosely based upon the clips below:  
> 1.) https://youtu.be/mm5O0qaU4O0  
> 2.) https://www.twitch.tv/videos/871086423 time stamp: 00:05:30ish  
> 3.) https://www.twitch.tv/videos/665513061 time stamp: 03:56:00ish  
> +1.) https://youtu.be/H8-74M-ZibY time stamp: 03:26:00ish
> 
> For the +1 SerinSeline is a completely fictional character that I made up! She’s just there to be a bitch pretty much soo don’t mind her I guess. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**1\. “Not too sure about that one, chief.”**

“Guys! Guys,” Tommy interrupted the necessary chatter of the Among Us group as they waited around in the lobby for the game to start. Tommy, Wilbur, Fundy, Tubbo, David, Niki, and Scott were currently playing together. “Guess who just followed me on Twitter?”

Wilbur raised his eyes rows in question, watching as the game loaded and he was thrust into the ship as a Crew Mate. “Not Vikkstar,” he smirked. _Surely not._

Tommy chuckled awkwardly. “Bell Delphine.”

Wilbur blinked. “Bell Delphine,” he repeated slowly, processing this new onslaught of information. Once his brain finally caught him to his ears, he started speaking again. “Isn’t she an 18+ nsfw Twitter user? Isn’t she-”

Tommy cut in again, talking over Wilbur’s questions. “No, I followed her and immediately muted her, but I followed her for the memes.” The teen sounded overwhelmed and in some sort of disbelief as he recalled what had happened. 

Wilbur wrinkled his nose. He had nothing against Belle Delphine, in fact, they were mutuals on Twitter themselves, but the idea of an nsfw account following Tommy, _a minor,_ did not sit well with him. 

“Oh, erm, not sure about that one, chief,” Wilbur started. The game was paused, all seven of the members holding their breath in the meeting they were called in as Wilbur and Tommy spoke. “I want to protect my Tommy. I’m not sure if-I don’t think an nsfw Twitter account should be following a minor.”

Maybe it was the group setting or maybe it was the fact that some of the members of their lobby were streaming, but it was obvious that the words Wilbur had said went right over Tommy’s head. 

“No, it’s funny,” the teen refuted just as the in-game meeting adjourned. 

Wilbur wanted to argue further, but he was forced to mute as he thrust back into the game. He sighed heavily, moving his character around and entering Admin. An uneasy feeling was settling in the pit of his stomach, making him feel both anxious and antsy. He tried to focus on the game, numbly moving from task to task as his mind raced.

_Why had Bell Delphine followed Tommy? Did she even realize he was a minor? Was Tommy aware of the kind of content her platform produced? Was this some kind of joke?_

The rest of the game passed in a blur. There had been no further meetings, no more attempts to talk to Tommy, and Wilbur was done with all of his tasks. His character was currently sitting on cams, kinda paying attention but at the same time not really caring. Part of him almost wished that the imposter would wander in and kill him so he could stop worrying about the outcome of the game and focus on talking some sense into Tommy. 

About three minutes later, the game ended when the alarm for oxygen blared throughout the ship. Wilbur didn’t move, staying put on cams and hoping someone else would handle it. When the screen darkened, revealing David as the imposter, it was clear that no one had. 

“Where were you guys?!” Tubbo exclaimed as they returned to the lobby. “I was waiting for someone else to do the other side and no one came!”

David was chuckling, relishing in his quick victory. “I don’t know, mate. It was only us and Wilbur and I didn’t see Wilbur that whole game.”

Wilbur snapped to when he heard his name. “What?”

“Where were you, man? Were you AFK that entire game or something?” Tubbo asked. 

Wilbur shook his head. “No, no, I was playing. I was just on cams.”

“On cams and not paying attention,” Fundy added. 

Wilbur huffed but couldn’t argue. “Sorry I threw that then. I think I’m gonna hop off anyway-I’m getting sleepy and I don’t want to drag down anyone’s stream content,” he said and exited the lobby. He stayed in the Discord a moment longer, though. “Hey, Toms, would you mind talking to me for a second? In private?”

Tommy grunted in affirmation, also bidding the group his goodbyes, before exiting the lobby as well, Tubbo ‘oooo’ing in the background unhelpfully. 

Wilbur was waiting in their private Discord when Tommy joined, the _ping_ echoing in his earbuds. 

“Hey,” Tommy greeted quietly. He sounded nervous and apprehensive. 

“Hey,” Wilbur said back, dragging a hand down his tired face. “I’m gonna get straight to the point: unfollow Bell Delphine and don’t allow her to follow you either.”

Tommy sighed heavily as he had been expecting the conversation to go this way. “Wilbur-”

“No, Tommy, no. I know you think it’s _funny_ or whatever but it’s actually kinda...inappropriate? She is an nsfw content creator and I don’t know what she was getting at when she decided to follow _you,_ a minor,” Wilbur explained. “It-it doesn’t sit well with me.”

The other side of the line was quiet for a few seconds, probably as Tommy thought about how to proceed. Yeah, the kid trusted Wilbur a _lot,_ but that didn’t mean Wilbur was the _boss_ of him. Tommy could follow who he wanted. 

“Yeah, okay,” Tommy finally agreed a moment later, the sound of a mouse clicking reverberating through the Discord call as the teen navigated over to Twitter. 

Wilbur sagged back in his chair with relief. “Thank you, Tommy. I’m worried, that’s all. Even as you continue to grow and get more and more followers, you’re still a minor.”

Tommy nodded. “I know, I know.”

“And someone has to look out for you.”

“I know, Wilbur. Thanks.”

“Of course, bro.”

Tommy hummed, tiredly closing out of Twitter after ridding his profile of Bell Delphine. He knew Wilbur was right, and not just because Wilbur was _always_ right. He was still a minor at the ripe age of sixteen, even if he did have four million subscribers on YouTube and counting. The internet was a scary place and his popularity probably put him more at risk than others. 

He meant it when he said ‘thank you’ to Wilbur. 

**2\. “Of fucking course he did.”**

Wilbur had accepted his fate. He accepted that Tommy had him wrapped so tightly around his finger that he had literally dropped everything in order to join his call when he had been told that it was an ‘emergency.’

And now the child was live.

“Wait, hold on, you’re _live!?”_ Wilbur spluttered as Tommy continued to ramble on about KSI to his chat. Wilbur quickly navigated over to Twitch, pulling up Tommy’s stream and struggling to quell the hot irritation that ran through him. Had this all just been a ploy to get Wilbur online for his stream? Was there really no emergency, no need to spike Wilbur’s anxiety?

There was an awkward pause before Tommy went back to addressing his stream, completely ignoring Wilbur as he connected the dots. “So, here’s what we’re doing today, chat. I have prepared shot glasses full of coke-”

“Why-why didn’t you tell me you were going live?!” Wilbur cried, distraught when he heard himself echoing back at him from the stream. He was pure background noise as Tommy explained the plan for the stream that day. 

“I am sick and tired of not being #1-”

“And one hundred and fifty thousand viewers!”

“-in the world.”

“Two hundred thousand!”

“Look, I’ve got my speedrunning notes. Do you want to see my notes, Wilbur?” Tommy held up a notebook to the camera, turning and glancing to the monitor on his right nonchalantly. As if he weren’t giving Wilbur a heart attack and a half in that very moment. 

“You just-” Wilbur sounded shrill even to his own ears. “-did you just call me saying ‘Wil, it’s an emergency, pick up’ and then go live?”

Tommy hummed to himself before abandoning the conversation, much to Wilbur’s chagrin, and doing a complete 180 degrees. “I’d kill KSI.”

Wilbur gave up with a sigh of exasperation. If there was no arguing with Tommy offline, there was no chance he was going to get the teen to listen to him while he was live in front of 200k viewers. “...the fuck are you talking about.”

“I could if I wanted to.”

“What the fuck are you on?”

Tommy took yet another sharp turn in the conversation, talking about the stream once again. Wilbur followed along dully as Tommy shared his screen with him on Discord, showing him what he was doing on his monitors. 

So yeah, Wilbur had accepted his fate. He’d fallen into Tommy’s little trap and was now going to help the gremlin child speedrun Minecraft even though he knew nothing about it. “I’m looking at your file explorer,” he stated matter of factly. He was still deciding whether or not he was mad at Tommy. 

“Don’t leak it.”

_Well, duh,_ Wilbur wanted to snap back but that was before he actually took a look at Tommy’s desktop. “Tommy,” he stared, a concerned chuckle falling from his lips. “Can I talk about what you have on desktop shortcuts, please?”

Tommy glanced to his left to see what Wilbur was talking about. “What is it?”

Wilbur bit his lip, stifling another laugh. “Just guess which one I’m looking at.”

“What? The drug dealer simulator?” Tommy asked. “Because-”

“No, the one above it.”

“Oh,” Tommy faltered. “Cumming Hotel.”

Wilbur couldn’t take the amount of whiplash he was experiencing. “Why have you got ‘Cumming Hotel’ as a desktop shortcut?”

“Wilbur,” Tommy attempted to change the topic, laughing nervously. “My friend-”

“And right above Roblox too.”

Tommy checked and sure enough, Cumming Hotel sat right above Roblox and below Drug Dealer Simulator. “Right in between Roblox and Drug Dealer Simulator-wait, I actually forgot to step up the little thing that all the audio OG’s have.”

“Tommy,” Wilbur grabbed his attention once again, this time his voice taking on a more serious tone. “Why have you got-why have you got porno games?”

Tommy shrugged, recognizing that they were done joking about it. Wilbur was actually concerned now. “Schlatt bought it for me.”

Something like disappointment seized inside of Wilbur’s chest. No longer did he care about Tommy lying to him and giving him a panic attack to join his stream, no longer did he care about his viewership of KSI. All he cared about now was Schlatt and his dirty ways influencing Tommy. 

“Of fucking course he did,” the brunette muttered, carding a hand through his curls and gripping his bangs in a tight fist. “I’m gonna kill him. I’m gonna fucking kill him.”

Tommy was too busy adjusting the timer in the top left corner of his live stream to detect the deadly seriousness in Wilbur’s voice. “Why look, Wilbur, dududududu.”

“I’m gonna take that little ram and teach it a goddamn lesson-”

“Basically, what I’m thinking is, I’ve been doing a lot of speedrunning off-stream.” Tommy went back to talking to his chat, giving Wilbur the time to navigate over to his and Schlatt’s private messages. He typed out an angry message, something along the lines of ‘why the fuck did you buy Tommy a porno game’ before also sending a quick message to Tommy. 

**Wilbur Soot:** _y did schlatt buy this for u?_

Tommy glanced over at the screen before turning back to the Minecraft loading screen. 

Wilbur recognized that Tommy would not be talking about this again until after the stream so he let it be, turning his attention back to helping Tommy attempt to break the speedrunning world record. 

Schlatt texted him back about thirty minutes into the stream. 

**Schlatt:** _lol it was a joke for a twitter thread_

Wilbur typed out a reply while Tommy scrounged the earth for some gravel to mine flint. 

**Wilbur Soot:** _he’s 16 schlatt_

**Schlatt:** _ik_

**Wilbur Soot:** _so don’t encourage sexual games_

**Schlatt:** _but it’s funny_

**Wilbur Soot:** _idc. he doesn’t need porno games on his computer_

**Schlatt:** _fine_ BIG BROTHER WILBUR

Wilbur rolled his eyes and exited out of their private messages. He opened up Twitter instead, perhaps for the first time in weeks, just to turn on notifications for Tommy’s tweets. 

If Tommy saw the notification pop up while he lit the nether portal, he didn’t mention it. 

**3.“It is not legal to simp for Tommy.”**

**KIArra Donated $5**

_hi wimblr i originally clicked on your stream to simp you_

_but i now find myself simping for the gremlin child help_

Wilbur paused his game, squinting at his monitor for a moment before addressing Tommy in their Discord call. “Hold on, Tommy, I just got a donation.” Wilbur didn't give Tommy the chance to respond before he had muted himself. 

Wilbur wasn't mad at **KIArra** , it was just that they had donated something that had been meaning to address for a while now. 

“Alright, chat,” Wilbur said, minimizing Minecraft so that his stream was full screen. He made direct eye contact with the camera. “Thank you, **KIArra** for the donation, but I actually wanted to talk about that. If you guys didn't know, Tommy is a minor. He's 16 years old, so not only is it illegal to ‘simp’ for him but also incredibly disgusting. Phil and I have had this conversation with him and we all agree that it's weird. It makes Tommy especially uncomfortable.” 

Wilbur took a deep breath, glancing to his left where he had Discord open. He had made sure to deafen but that didn't stop Tommy from stream sniping. He just really hoped that Tommy wasn't watching. It was one thing to set someone else's boundaries for them, but another entirely to do it in front of seventy thousand viewers without telling them you were. To be fair, Wilbur hadn't exactly planned on it.

“So, it's okay to idolize Tommy but keep that shit to yourself and respect him. He loves and appreciates you guys as much as you love and appreciate him, but he is still just a kid and we're trying to look out for him. I hope you understand,” Wilbur concluded and flashed a smile towards the camera, even if it was a bit forced and strained. “Now, back to bullying people in Minecraft!”

Wilbur wouldn't admit it, but that ‘serious talk’ really took the energy out of him. He ended up ending the stream just after the one hour mark, quickly bidding his viewers goodbye before sending them off to watch Quackity. Tommy lingered in the call even after the cameras were off, as he usually did. 

“Sooo,” Tommy started awkwardly. “That went well, yeah? Will you be turning this into a YouTube video?”

Wilbur shrugged even though he already knew the answer was probably no. Him stopping to talk to his chat had kind of interrupted the flow of things. “Maybe,” was what he said instead. 

Tommy hummed in affirmation. There was a lull in their conversation, neither side wanting to address the sudden tension in the call. Or maybe it was just Wilbur who felt the tension because Tommy spoke up again a moment later. 

“So, are you going to tell me how big that donation was? You spend an awful long time thanking the donor,” the teen asked innocently.

Wilbur worried at his bottom lip. “Just $5,” he mumbled.

Tommy made a noise of surprise. “Really? I was expecting a number closer to $50 based on how long you were deafened. Did they say something weird or something?”

“Yeah,” Wilbur admitted quietly. “Something like that.”

Tommy grunted in response. “Well, that’s shit. I’m sorry, bro.”

Wilbur waved him off, sitting up a bit straighter in his chair as he started to work at organizing his stream labs. “It’s fine. I think-I mean, I’m pretty sure I handled it.”

“Oh, that's good.” There was shuffling from Tommy's end of the line and, as it neared closer and closer to midnight, Wilbur was pretty sure he was getting ready for bed. It was late and the kid had online classes tomorrow anyways. 

“Yeah,” Wilbur sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. “You know how stans can get.”

Tommy chuckled coolly. “That I do, Big Man, that I do.”

_But you shouldn't,_ Wilbur thought to himself as he closed out of Twitch. Exhaustion weighed on him heavily. By the morning, he knew that his stream would have been clipped and be trending on Twitter. It was only a matter of time before Tommy found out and was calling him on Discord to confront him about it.

But until then. 

“Alright, Toms, I’m heading off to bed. Thank you for streaming with me tonight. I seriously appreciate it,” Wilbur said, voice thick with something like resentment. It was one of those nights where he kinda hated the world. _His_ world. _Tommy’s_ world. 

“Okay, Wilbur,” Tommy said easily. “I think I am too. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

_Call disconnected._

**+1. “Throw her the fuck out, Austin.”**

Tommy was mildly concerned when Wilbur suddenly stood up and stormed out of the room in the middle of Niki’s _Love or Host._ That mild concern turned to full blown worry when his phone vibrated with a message from said man. 

**Wilbur Soot:** _if anyone asks I stepped out to get some air brb_

Tommy’s brows furrowed as he bent over his phone and typed out a response. 

**TommyInnit:** _ok is everything alright??_

**Wilbur Soot: …**

**Wilbur Soot: ….**

**Wilbur Soot:** _just feeling a bit anxious that’s all. im fine_

Tommy pushed down his own anxiety for Wilbur. 

**TommyInnit:** _ok ok. i can tell Austin ur sick if u don’t wanna come back_

**Wilbur Soot:** _can u ask him for a an ad?_

**TommyInnit:** _ofc_

“Hey, Austin?” Tommy interrupted, not caring that he was cutting off one of the contestants speaking on behalf of Niki’s love. “Can we get an ad? Wilbur needs a quick break.”

“Tommy! Don’t be rude!” Austin cried his usual response to Tommy saying anything at all. “But sure I was about to send one out anyway.”

Tommy sighed in relief. “Thanks.”

One of the three remaining contestants, a _Call of Duty_ streamer by the stage name SerinSeline, scoffed once their mics and cameras were blocked from the audience by the ad. 

“What, does Wilbur not think it’s worth his time to be present during this round?” SerinSeline sneered, flicking her sheet of long black hair over her shoulder. “Just because he’s friends with Niki doesn’t mean he’s automatically going to win.”

While Austin and Niki were able to take a second and compose themselves before replying to SerinSeline, Tommy could not. Maybe it was because he was still a child, his immaturity showing, or maybe it was because the bitch had just made a direct attack on Wilbur and Tommy couldn’t help the hot anger that boiled up inside of him. 

“What the _fuck_ did you just say?” Tommy’s voice was terrifyingly low, a sharp contrast to his usual loud and high-pitched persona. Even though he was considerably quieter than both Austin and Niki, SerinSeline seemed to focus on him. 

Austin and Niki held their breath as SerinSeline addressed Tommy. “I _said,_ ‘can Wilbur not take the heat?’”

Tommy growled under his breath. “How _dare_ you insinuate that,” he snapped. “I’ll have you know that Wilbur was stepping outside for some air, not whatever bullshit you’re spewing. How the fuck did you make it this far, going around and saying shit like that?”

SerinSeline was already attempting to backtrack. “No, no, no, I was kidding, it was a joke-”

“Jokes are supposed to make you _laugh,_ Seline. Literally, fuck you. Wilbur has been online for over five hours today, he deserves a break. Let the man take a second to catch his breath. You’re so fucking disrespectful and for what? _For what?_ You think you’re gonna win and get some clout now, _Seline?_ ” Tommy continued, voice like fire but words as cold as ice. He was breathing heavy, one hand clenching at his racing heart, the one pulling the mic that much closer to his lips. “Sorry, Niki, but throw her the fuck out, Austin. For Wilbur.”

The air in the call was so tense that you could cut it with a knife. SerinSeline sat blinking wordlessly at the camera as Austin kicked her from the call just in time for the ad to end. The audience came flooding back, everyone in chat screaming about what they had missed during their one minute commercial break. 

“Welcome back, everyone!” Austin’s voice shook slightly as he addressed the audience. “We’re still waiting on Wilbur but Seline wasn’t feeling good so she left. We will resume in a few moments.”

Tommy couldn’t hear anything over the sound of blood roaring in his ears. Even though SerinSeline was gone, he still trembled with rage. _How dare she? How dare she disrespect Wilbur that way? She has no idea what Wilbur endures everyday. She has no right to disregard him like that._

Wilbur came stumbling back into the frame a few seconds later, face pale and looking slightly shaken up but present nonetheless. He immediately detected the stiff atmosphere of the call as he sat down and out his earbuds back in. 

**Wilbur Soot:** _wtf happened while I gone?_

**TommyInnit:** _don’t worry abt it. do u feel ok?_

Wilbur pursed his lips but didn’t push. It was clear that no one in the call wanted to talk about it, anyway. 

**Wilbur Soot:** _yeah im all good_

**TommyInnit:** _good_

“Wilbur! Welcome back. Seline wasn’t feeling well so she hopped off the call but we’re gonna pick up where we left off!” Austin crooned and the show resumed. Wilbur let himself fall back into the lull of the gameshow, trusting Tommy and not worrying about what had happened during his absence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: bellfort3


End file.
